Dwanaście Miesięcy
by Iveyn and Adler
Summary: napisane przez Iveyn - Erik Destler jest człowiekiem, którego życie naznaczone było cierpieniem. Gdy spotyka go kolejna tragedia, a jego twarz zostaje dotkliwie poparzona, jego życie po raz kolejny rozpada się na kawałki. Po tym wydarzeniu, wciąż pogrążony w rozpaczy, przyjmuje oferowaną mu posadę dyrektora paryskiej opery. Tak zaczyna się najdłuższy rok jego życia -współczesne AU
1. Każdy moment i każda chwila

_Dwanaście Miesięcy_

 **Rozdział Pierwszy: Każdy moment i każda chwila**

 _Erik_

Ból. Tysiące maleńkich śmierci połączonych w jedną, wszechobecną agonię, która wypełnia każdy fragment mojego ciała. Nie ma ucieczki. Jakbym był obdzierany ze skóry, rozrywany na kawałki, palony żywcem. A może to prawda? Wydaje mi się, że czuję dym. Słyszę trzaski i syki. Gęste gorące powietrze wypełniające moje płuca. Ciężar na mojej klatce piersiowej. Nie mogę się ruszyć. Nie mogę krzyczeć. Nie mogę oddychać.

 **Czy to tak wygląda śmierć?**

 **\- - - X - - -**

 _Jest wilgotny jesienny poranek. Chłód atakuje moje policzki, a delikatna mżawka moczy ubrania, ale dziecięca ekscytacja nie pozwala mi tego zauważyć. Mocno ściskam większą, kobiecą dłoń i posłusznie idę przez kolejne ulice. Rzadko wychodzimy - mama zwykle woli zostać w domu i pić tę dziwną ciecz o nieprzyjemnym zapachu, po której jest dla mnie niemiła i mówi, że mnie nie chce. Wiem, że to nieprawda - mama mnie kocha, ale i tak tego nie lubię. Dlatego cieszę się, że jesteśmy na dworze._

 _Radośnie rozglądam się wokoło i zaczynam nucić kołysankę. Babcia mnie jej nauczyła. Kocham moją babcię. Jest zawsze miła i to od niej mam moją jedyną zabawkę czyli pluszową małpkę, którą teraz trzymam w drugiej ręce. To babcia też zawsze się mną zajmuje. Albo zajmowała. Nie widziałem jej od jakiegoś czasu - nie rozumiem co się stało. Chcę nucić dalej, ale mama karze mi zamilknąć i przyśpiesza kroku. Muszę prawie biec, aby za nią nadążyć, ale nic nie mówię - nie chcę bardziej rozgniewać mamy. Nie lubię kiedy krzyczy._

 _Dochodzimy do jakiegoś dużego, szarego budynku. Nie podoba mi się - wygląda smutno. Mając sześć lat umiem już czytać, ale nie rozumiem słowa, które wiedzę na tabliczce przed drzwiami. Co to znaczy ''SIEROCINIEC''? I dlaczego tu jesteśmy?_

 _Wchodzimy do środka i idziemy naprzód długim korytarzem. Po chwili mama zatrzymuje się przy któryś z kolei drzwiach. Każąc mi zostać na miejscu, wchodzi do środka._

 _Długo jej nie ma, ale grzecznie czekam, bawiąc się moją małpką, tak jak mi poleciła. Może jeżeli będę dobrym chłopcem to mama choć raz znajdzie czas, żeby się ze mną pobawić?_

 _Wreszcie drzwi się otwierają. Podbiegam do mamy, która właśnie wychodzi z pokoju. Chcę chwycić jej dłoń, ale ona nie pozwala mi na to. Odpycha mnie i nawet na mnie nie patrząc, kieruje się do wyjścia. Wołam ją, ale ona się nie odwraca. Opuszcza budynek._

 _Stoję sam w pustym korytarzu, nie rozumiejąc dlaczego mnie zostawiła._

 **\- - - X - - -**

Głośny hałas. Świst powietrza, które przecina przedmiot spadający na prawą stronę mojej twarzy. Coś gorętszego niż samo słońce i niewyobrażalny ból przy którym wcześniejsza agonia wydaje się być dziecięcą igraszką. Żadne słowa żadnego języka świata nie wystarczą, by opisać tę ognistą falę, która zalewa moje ciało i umysł, aż nie jestem w stanie myśleć o niczym innym.

Z moich ust, z których zaledwie chwilę temu nie mogłem wydobyć ani jednego dźwięku, wyrywa się przeciągły, nieludzki skowyt.

 **\- - - X - - -**

 _Metaliczny posmak w ustach i ciepła krew na mojej twarzy. Wycieram ręką czerwoną strużkę spływającą z moich warg. Słyszę śmiech i powoli oddalające się kroki moich oprawców, którzy przez ostatnie lata robili wszystko by zmienić moje życie w piekło._

 _Już sam fakt, że zostałem porzucony przez własną matkę i to w tak późnym wieku, byłby dla nich dostatecznym powodem. Ale oczywiście to nie wszystko. Najlepszy uczeń chwalony przez nauczycieli, twarz, która przyciąga przychylny wzrok dziewczyn, to, że nadal próbuję walczyć i zawsze podnoszę się z ziemi... Mogą do woli wybierać. Chociaż czasami myślę, że to sama moja egzystencja im przeszkadza..._

 _Oczywiście walczyłem, tak jak zawsze - ale co z tego? Mogę być wysoki i silny jak na swój wiek, mogę się bronić z całą zaciekłością na jaką mnie stać, mogę wstawać po każdym ciosie, jednak zawsze jestem tylko jeden, a ich co najmniej pięciu._

 _To walka, której nie mogę wygrać._

 _Podnoszę głowę i z nienawiścią wpatruję się w odchodzących bydlaków, którzy nie powinni zasługiwać na miano ludzi. Chcę by moje spojrzenie zrobiło to, czego nie mogą zrobić pięści. Chcę ich zranić, chcę żeby cierpieli tak jak ja. Modlę się by mój wzrok palił tak samo jak moja nienawiść, aby spopielił ich i aby nie pozostał żaden dowód, że kiedykolwiek istnieli._

 _Ale oczywiście nic takiego się nie dzieje._

 _Oni odchodzą nietknięci, a ja pozostaję sam na brudnej ziemi w kręgu rozsypanych wokoło notatek i własnej krwi._

 **\- - - X - - -**

Ponad otaczające mnie dźwięki wybija się odgłos kogoś idącego w moją stronę.

\- O cholera... ktoś tu jeszcze jest! - męski głos przedziera się do mojego zamroczonego bólem umysłu. - Szybko! Pomóżcie mi!

Więcej osób. Ciężar znika z mojej klatki piersiowej w towarzystwie jakiegoś hałasu... jakby coś ciężkiego zostało odrzucone na bok.

Czuję, że się przemieszczam...

 **\- - - X - - -**

 _Siedzę w pustej sali lekcyjnej i pozwalam swoim palcom swobodnie tańczyć po klawiszach fortepianu. Mając dwadzieścia dwa lata i będąc studentem nie mam już prawa tutaj przychodzić, jednak mój dawny nauczyciel, profesor Neveu, przymyka na to oko. Sam nie wiem czy robi to z sympatii czy z litości... Jestem jednak zbyt wdzięczny by kwestionować jego motywy. Jeżeli dzięki temu nadal mogę grać, to zniosę nawet litość, której tak bardzo nienawidzę._

 _Wiem, że podjąłem właściwą decyzję wybierając kierunek studiów, muzyka jest zbyt niepewna, zbyt łatwo zostać z niczym, jeżeli nie uda ci się wpasować w ten świat, wybić się ponad innych... Osoba wychowana w sierocińcu nie może sobie pozwolić na takie ryzyko, takie marzenia nie są dla mnie - nauczyłem się tego już bardzo wcześnie. To nie tak, że nienawidzę architektury - wręcz przeciwnie, fascynuje mnie ten kierunek, a jednak... a jednak codziennie tutaj wracam, każdego dnia myślę o tym co mogłoby być, gdybym wybrał inną drogę, za każdym razem widząc koncerty znanych artystów zastanawiam się, dlaczego to nie ja stoję na scenie, a ilekroć moje projekty są chwalone czuję gorzki smak w ustach..._

 _Kocham architekturę, ale... to nie jest muzyka._

 _Moje myśli zostają przerwane, gdy drzwi otwierają się, a do klasy wchodzi mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Natychmiast przestaję grać, a moje serce zamiera na chwilę - czy on wie, że nie powinno mnie tutaj być?_

 _Przybysz rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, aż w końcu jego spojrzenie ląduje na mnie._

 _\- Przepraszam, szukam profesora_ _Neveu. Jestem jego znajomym i miałem się tu dzisiaj z nim spotkać... Wiesz może, gdzie mogę go znaleźć?_

 _Wypuszczam oddech, który cały ten czas wstrzymywałem, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy._

 _\- Profesor został pilnie wezwany do dyrektora, nie jestem pewien, kiedy wróci - odpowiadam spokojnie._

 _Mężczyzna jest widocznie zmieszany._

 _\- Och... Cóż, w takim razie chyba na niego tu poczekam, jeśli to nie problem - mówi i wskazuje dłonią na fortepian. - Proszę, kontynuuj i nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi._

 _Kiwam głową i powracam do przerwanej melodii, wplatając do niej kolejne tony i powoli zapominając o całym świecie. Szkolna sala, moje problemy, mężczyzna stojący kawałek dalej - wszystko znika._

 _Jestem tylko ja i moja muzyka._

 _Dopiero ciężka, męska dłoń na moim ramieniu przywraca mnie do rzeczywistości. Odwracam się by spojrzeć na nieznajomego, który jest teraz tuż obok mnie. W jego oczach widzę coś dziwnego, jakiś błysk, którego nie mogę zinterpretować._

 _\- Nigdy nie słyszałem tej melodii... Mogę spytać, kto jest autorem? - pyta._

 _\- Ja - odpowiadam krótko._

 _Na jego twarzy pojawia się zdumienie._

 _\- Naprawdę? Czy... czy mogę spytać z kim mam przyjemność?_

 _\- Nazywam się Erik Destler._

 _\- Jesteś uczniem_ _profesora_ _Neveu?_

 _Milknę. Mężczyzna spogląda na mnie, a jego usta powoli układają się we wszystkowiedzący uśmieszek._

 _\- Rozumiem... Nie powinno cię tu być, prawda? Cóż... - nieznajomy wyciąga dłoń w moim kierunku. - Tak czy inaczej nazywam się Jacques Vernet i mam propozycję, która może cię zainteresować._

 **\- - - X - - -**

Poruszam się. Gorąco powoli znika, a jego miejsce zajmuje chłód, który w zetknięciu z moją skórą wydaje się palić ją bardziej niż jakikolwiek żar. Słyszę krzyki i płacz ludzi.

Czuję, że ktoś unosi mnie wyżej a potem delikatnie opuszcza na podłogę. Ruch powietrza jest inny - zamknięta przestrzeń? Kilka osób wkoło. Trzask zamykanych drzwi.

\- Gaz do dechy, Duan! Ten jest w kiepskim stanie, trzeba go natychmiast zabrać do szpitala! - woła męski głos.

\- Jasne! - odpowiada inny.

Coś jakby pisk opon i wrażenie ruchu powraca.

 **\- - - X - - -**

 _Burza oklasków. Jeszcze jeden ukłon i schodzę ze sceny. Idę naprzód długim korytarzem, uśmiechając się lekko - wszystko poszło lepiej niż to sobie wyobrażałem. Przyjęcie oferty Jacquesa pięć lat temu było dobrym wyborem - owszem, wymagało to ode mnie porzucenia studiów, pieniądze są niewielkie, a ja sam jeszcze mało znany, ale niczego nie żałuję. Z czasem to wszystko się zmieni - mój sen jest na wyciągnięcie ręki._

 _Mijam jakieś niedomknięte drzwi... i zamieram._

 _\- Naprawdę nie mogę uwierzyć, że ten cały Erik to taki kretyn... - dobiega ściszony głos ze środka._

 _Głos, który znam. Cicho podchodzę do drzwi i zaglądam do środka, by ujrzeć Jacquesa rozmawiającego przez telefon._

 _\- Ta... Nie zaprzeczę, że ma talent i buźkę, która przyciąga publiczność, ale w gruncie rzeczy to skończony idiota. Tak, możemy spokojnie rozmawiać, jest teraz na scenie, z resztą zamknąłem drzwi... Tak, tak... Ale naprawdę, jak można przez_ _ **tyle czasu**_ _nie zorientować się, że zgarniam całą forsę? 'Och, Erik bo widzisz, ciągle nie jesteś zbyt znany, więc pieniądze są niewielkie, a poza tym trzeba opłacić to i tam to, nie mogę dać ci więcej kasy!' - ostatnie zdanie Jacques wypowiada przesadnie piskliwym tonem, a następnie wybucha śmiechem. - Tak, serio on w to wszystko wierzy! Nie, nie żartuję. Jego naiwność chyba nie zna granic!_

 _Nie czekam nawet na to, co Jacques powie dalej. Wbiegam do pokoju i uderzam go prosto w twarz. Siła mojego ciosu wystarczy, by posłać go na ziemię. Stoję nad nim, drżąc._

 _Z wściekłości._

 _Czułem się zdradzony, gdy matka mnie porzuciła. Byłem wściekły, gdy znęcano się nade mną. Ale żadna z tych rzeczy nie może równać się z ognistą furią, którą teraz czuję. To co on zrobił... jak wykorzystał moje marzenia... Nie sądziłem, że można być takim skurwysynem._

 _\- Jak. Mogłeś._ _ **JAK MOGŁEŚ JACQUES?!**_

 _\- A czego, ty się kurwa spodziewałeś?! Nieszczęsny chłoptaś z sierocińca marzy o karierze w wielkim świecie i nagle pojawia się facet, który chce mu pomoc to osiągnąć?! Życie to nie pierdolona bajka!_ _ **To tak nie działa!**_

 _Uderzam go jeszcze raz. Czuję ciepłą krew na mojej pięści - zadziwiająco przyjemne uczucie. Odwracam się, chcąc opuścić pomieszczenie._

 _\- I co teraz niby zrobisz? - Jacques woła za mną. - Pozwiesz mnie? Forsy i tak nie odzyskasz. Nigdy nie zawarliśmy żadnej umowy._ _ **Nic**_ _na mnie nie masz!_

 _\- Masz rację - mówię bez odwracania się. - Nic ci nie udowodnię. Dlatego będę musiał o tym zapomnieć i ruszyć dalej._

 _Słyszę jego rechot za swoimi plecami._

 _\- I myślisz, że dasz radę załatwić sobie jakikolwiek występ? Jak myślisz, które z nas ma kontakty? Upewnię się, że_ _ **NIKT**_ _cię nie weźmie! Będziesz nikim!_

 _\- Zobaczymy... - odpowiadam chłodno i wychodzę._

 **\- - - X - - -**

Niekończący się, podobny do wycia sygnał drażni moje uszy i utrzymuje mnie na granicy przytomności. Nie cierpię go. Niech zamilknie! Ręce rozpinające moje ubranie, przykładające coś do moich ust - teraz łatwiej oddychać. Jakieś hałasy, krzyki...

\- Kurwa, Duan! Szybciej!

\- Szybciej się nie da! Robię co mogę!

\- To rób to lepiej!

I jeszcze jakiś inny głos, który każe mi nie zasypiać...

Dlaczego?

Chcę spać.

 **\- - - X - - -**

 _Zapach papierosów w powietrzu i gwar rozmów. Pociągam długi łyk alkoholu i wracam do gry na fortepianie. W sumie nawet nie wiem po co - i tak nikt mnie nie słucha. Jacques miał rację. Mam trzydzieści lat i jestem_ _ **nikim**_ _. W tym wieku powinienem mieć już pracę, rodzinę, własnym dom, a mam jedynie godną pożałowania pracę w jakimś knajpie i tanią whisky. A pomyśleć, że kiedyś zostanie architektem wydawało mi się taką nieprzyjemną perspektywą... ile bym teraz dał, żeby jednak mieć taką możliwość._

 _Ale teraz już wszystko przepadło._

 _Utwór dobiega końca tak samo jak moja praca na dziś. Wstaję, biorę butelkę i kieruję się w stronę kąta, w którym leżą moje rzeczy. Słyszę za sobą czyjeś kroki._

 _\- Kimkolwiek jesteś, idź zaczepiać kogoś innego. Nie mam dzisiaj nastroju - mówię cierpko bez patrzenia w tył._

 _\- Szkoda, ponieważ_ _mam propozycję, która może cię zainteresować. - słyszę w odpowiedzi._

 _Boleśnie znajome słowa powodują, że gwałtownie się odwracam._

 _Mężczyzna jest znacznie straszy ode mnie, wygląda na około pięćdziesiąt lat. Posiwiałe, lekko falowane włosy, zielone oczy spoglądające zza prostokątnych szkieł okularów, owalna twarz, lekko zadarty podbródek... widziałem go wcześniej przy jednym ze stolików z widocznie młodszą kobietą mającą może czterdzieści lat._

 _Patrzę na niego i wiem, że to nie jest_ _Jacques... Ale wiedzieć i czuć to dwie różne rzeczy._

 _\- Zapewniam, że miałem już do czynienia z takimi jak ty i nie zamierzam tego powtarzać._ _ **Nie jestem zainteresowany i nigdy nie będę.**_ _Lepiej wracaj do swojego stolika, ktoś tam widocznie na ciebie oczekuje - cedzę przez zęby, próbując opanować wrzącą we mnie nienawiść._

 _Ku mojemu zdziwieniu na jego twarzy nie pojawia się gniew... tylko zrozumienie._

 _\- Aaa... Więc tak się sprawy mają. Wyczuwam tutaj większą historię... Cóż, bardzo chętnie wróciłbym do mojej_ _ **młodszej siostry...**_ _\- mówi patrząc na mnie znacząco. - ... i zapomniał, że kiedykolwiek cię widziałem, ale jeżeli to zrobię, to resztę swojego życia spędzisz w miejscu, gdzie nigdy nie zostaniesz doceniony, będziesz coraz bardziej tego wszystkiego nienawidzić, aż w końcu pewnego dnia zapijesz się na śmierć... Naprawdę tego chcesz?_

 _\- A dlaczego miałoby cię to obchodzić? - pytam szorstko._

 _Mężczyzna wzrusza ramionami._

 _\- Właściwie to nie mam pojęcia. Wiem za to, że nikt nie powinien tak kończyć, szczególnie ktoś kto tak naprawdę ma przed sobą jeszcze całe życie... Jednak oczywiście wybór jest twój, nie zamierzam cię do niczego zmuszać. Gdybyś jednak zmienił zdanie, przyjdź jutro popołudniu do_ _Opery Garnier_ _i pytaj o mnie._

 _Mówiąc to nieznajomy odwraca się i zaczyna odchodzić. Moje myśli pędzą jak szalone._ _Garnier..._

 _\- ''O mnie''? Czyli o kogo? - pytam wbrew sobie._

 _Mężczyzna zatrzymuje się i spogląda przez ramię._

 _\- O dyrektora. Nazywam się Lionel Giry. Miło poznać - mówi z uśmiechem._

 **\- - - X - - -**

Zatrzymujemy się i ktoś otwiera drzwi.

\- Wreszcie! Szybko, wynosimy go! - woła jeden z głosów, które słyszałem wcześniej.

Znów ktoś mnie unosi i ponownie jesteśmy na zewnątrz. Raz jeszcze czuję to okropne zimno, które naciera na mnie z całą swoją siłą.

 **\- - - X - - -**

 _Unoszę naczynie i upijam łyk. Nie piję jednak alkoholu, lecz gorącą kawę. Charakterystyczny, głęboki aromat rozchodzi się po rozświetlonym przez słońce gabinecie. Unoszę wzrok znad filiżanki i spoglądam na siedzące razem ze mną przy stoliku osoby - Lionela i jego młodszą siostrę Antoinette. Kobieta z radością opowiada o planach swojej córki, Meg, by w przyszłości studiować za granicą. Lionel uśmiecha się._

 _Patrząc na ten obrazek nie mogę nie myśleć o latach, które minęły. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że moje życie się tak potoczy - byłem przekonany, że to koniec, że ten świat mnie zniszczył, że zostałem pokonany... A jednak Lionel znalazł sposób, by przedrzeć się przez moją gorycz i nienawiść, dał mi pracę, karierę, przyszłość, życie i... coś innego, czego nie potrafię do końca nazwać._

 _Biorę kolejny łyk. Czuję ciepło rozchodzące się po mojej klatce piersiowej._

 _Nie sądzę jednak, żeby miało ono coś wspólnego z temperaturą napoju._

 **\- - - X - - -**

Kolejne drzwi, kolejna zamknięta przestrzeń, ale tym razem większa. Słyszę tłum ludzi wokół mnie. Bijący zewsząd zapach sterylności.

 **\- - - X - - -**

 _Stoję przed znajomymi drzwiami, ale coś jest nie tak. Nie ma muzyki grającej z antycznego gramofonu, brzdęku porcelanowej filiżanki odstawianej na spodek, skrzypienia długopisu sunącego po papierze - niczego, żadnego z tych drobnych, maleńkich hałasów zawsze otaczających Lionela. Jest jedynie głucha, martwa cisza. Naciskam klamkę i wchodzę do środka. Znajome imię zamiera na moich ustach._

 _Ponieważ mężczyzna, którego chcę zawołać, leży bezwładnie na podłodze._

 _Biegnę. Wszystko nienaturalnie zwalnia jak w jakimś okropnym koszmarze. I część mnie pragnie żeby to był jedynie zły sen. Ponieważ ciało mężczyzny, które chwytam w ramiona jest zbyt bezwładne, zbyt zimne._

 _Krzyczę, chwytam telefon, wzywam pomocy... ale wiem, że to nic nie da. Jest już za późno._

 _Mam trzydzieści pięć lat i szlocham jak małe dziecko._

 _Nigdy mu nie podziękowałem..._

 **\- - - X - - -**

Nadal się poruszam, ale teraz jest inaczej. Odgłos kółek jadących po podłodze. I głosy. Tak wiele głosów. Przeplatające się krzyki, polecenia, nawoływania.. Słyszę je wszystkie, ale nie rozumiem.

Sala operacyjna.

Stan ciężki.

Pożar.

Słowa, mnóstwo słów, których nie potrafię połączyć w całość... Coraz trudniej zachować przytomność.

 **\- - - X - - -**

 _\- Antoinette... wiem. Naprawdę wiem. Ale ja nie porzucam na zawsze tej opery. Przysięgam, że wrócę, po prostu... jeszcze nie teraz. Daj mi jeszcze trochę czasu. Potrzebuję tego... Tak... Nowy Rok, dobrze? Daj mi jeszcze te kilka miesięcy, a obiecuję, że po Nowym Roku wrócę. W porządku? Tak. Dziękuję, Antoinette..._

 _Z ciężkim westchnieniem rozłączam się i odkładam komórkę na bok. Ukrywam twarz w dłoniach. Jestem tchórzem. Zamiast zająć oferowane mi stanowisko dyrektora Opery Garnier, wolę uciekać, przyjmując kolejne propozycje występów. I tak trasa koncertowa, która miała zająć najwyżej trzy miesiące trwa już dwa lata... A wszystko to ponieważ nie mam odwagi stanąć raz jeszcze w tej operze, gdy Lionela tam już nie ma. Zawał. Motyw tak oklepany we wszelkiego rodzaju historiach, że nikt nie wierzy, że coś takiego przytrafi się na prawdę..._

 _A jednak._

 _Dźwięk dzwonka wyrywa mnie z rozmyślań i obwieszcza zbliżający się występ._

 _\- Szlag by to... - mamroczę._

 _Wstaję ze swojego fotela i zerkam w kierunku lustra, upewniając się, że wyglądam przyzwoicie, a następnie wychodzę z pomieszczenia i kieruję się za kulisy. Przygładzam frak, poprawiam muszkę, przywołuję pozory spokoju na swojej twarzy. Na dany sygnał wychodzę na scenę tonącą w świetle reflektorów. W sali rozbrzmiewa burza oklasków. Kłaniam się z uśmiechem, który jednak nie dosięga moich oczu - to wszystko to jedynie proste, wyuczone gesty. Zasiadam przed fortepianem, a tłum milknie._

 _Gdy moje palce dotykają pierwszych klawiszy, muzyka jest już jedyną słyszalną rzeczą. Zamykam oczy i pozwalam się jej ponieść, jak zawsze odgradzając się od całego świata. Być może to właśnie po części dlatego tak kocham muzykę - z powodu tej słodkiej chwili zapomnienia jaką mi oferuje?_

 _Ale coś burzy idealną iluzję. Na niewidocznej ścianie, która odgradza mnie od świata pojawia się jakaś rysa... Co to za dziwny zapach?_

 _I wtedy słyszę pierwsze krzyki._

 _\- POŻAR! PALI SIĘ!_

 _Gwałtownie otwieram oczy, moje palce zamierają w powietrzu._

 _Co takiego?_

 _Potworny trzask dobiegający gdzieś z góry. Unoszę głowę w samą porę, by dojrzeć płonącą belkę spadającą prosto na mnie._

 **\- - - X - - -**

Tysiące wspomnień zalewa mój umysł. Przeżywam na nowo każdy moment, każdą chwilę - całe moje życie. Słyszałem, że tak się dzieje, gdy umierasz...

Więc to jest to, prawda? Koniec?

Nie wiem, nie jestem już w stanie ani myśleć... ani walczyć z ogarniającą mnie sennością.

Odgłos kolejnych zamykanych drzwi.

Pozwalam ciemności mnie pochłonąć.


	2. Ocean Ciemności

**Rozdział Drugi: Ocean Ciemności**

 _Erik_

 _Mrok. Wszechogarniająca ciemność. Żadnych dźwięków, obrazów, zapachów... Cały świat jest jedynie tą jednolitą, otaczającą mnie czernią, która zamyka się nade mną, pochłaniając mnie. Wdziera się do moich nozdrzy, ust, wypełnia płuca i zalepia gardło. Duszę się. Tonę w tym oceanie ciemności. Próbuję walczyć, przedrzeć się, wydostać na powierzchnię..._

 _Ale bez skutku._

 _Im rozpaczliwiej stawiam opór, tym szybciej zapadam się w mrok. Niczym owad pochwycony w pajęczą sieć bądź zwierzę złapane w sidła, swoimi wysiłkami jedynie pieczętuję swój los. Tysiące niewidzialnych dłoni chwyta mnie długimi palcami i ciągnie w dół i w dół... na samo dno otaczającej mnie ciemności._

 _Już nawet nie próbuję się im przeciwstawiać. To nie ma sensu. Jestem zbyt słaby żeby się bronić._

 _Powoli opadam w objęcia mroku, niczego nierozumiejąc._

 _Czy to sen?_

 _...a może... a może śmierć...?_

 _ **Pik!**_

 _Co to takiego...?_

 _ **Pik! Pik! Pik!**_

 _Jakiś miarowy dźwięk przerywa ciszę, przedziera się przez ciemność prosto do moich uszu._

 _ **Pik! Pik! Pik! Pik! Pik!**_

 _Chwytam się go kurczowo i pozwalam mu, by pociągnął mnie w górę, by był moją liną, zbierającą tonącego z powrotem na powierzchnię prosto ku światłu_.

Otwieram oczy.

Albo próbuję. Nie jestem w stanie otworzyć mojego lewego oka. Lewego...? Nie... nie - prawego. To jest prawa strona.

Czuję się tak... dziwnie.

Moje ciało wydaje się być zbyt ciężkie, bym mógł się poruszyć - jakby moje kończyny były zrobione z ołowiu. Wypełnia mnie pulsujący, ale jednocześnie nienaturalnie przytłumiony ból. Mój umysł jest w rozsypce. Nie jestem w stanie poukładać myśli, połączyć faktów...

Gdzie jestem? Co się dzieje?

Nawet moje zmysły mnie zawodzą. Ten miarowy dźwięk, wciąż dochodzący do moich uszu jest osobliwie przyciszony, a mój wzrok... Dlaczego wszystko jest takie zamazane? Dostrzegam jedynie biel i jakieś niewyraźne kształty. Mrugam kilkukrotnie próbując rozproszyć mgłę, która zdaje się przysłaniać moje oczy.

Pokój... leżę w obcym mi pokoju. Widzę... jakieś meble? Ruch z lewej strony. Spoglądam w tamtym kierunku. Ludzka sylwetka, chyba kobieca. Stoi do mnie tyłem. Dostrzegam biały strój i ognistorude włosy. Chcę ją zawołać, ale moje usta nie potrafią wydać ani jednego dźwięku. Mogę jedynie czekać i walczyć z powoli acz nieubłaganie powracającą ciemnością, która raz jeszcze pragnie mnie pochłonąć. Po chwili postać odwraca się w moją stronę. Słyszę jak coś upada na podłogę.

\- Doktorze! Obudził się! - kobiecy głos zdaje się dobiegać z bardzo daleka.

Dok...torze?

Kroki. Teraz kobieta jest tuż obok mnie. Nachyla się nade mną, ale rysy jej twarzy rozmazują mi się przed oczami. Mówi coś do mnie. Słyszę dźwięk, jednak znaczenie słów do mnie nie dociera.

Czuję jak ponownie spadam w mrok. Nie jestem w stanie dłużej zachować świadomości.

Sen czy śmierć?

Chyba... chyba jednak tylko sen...

 **\- - - X - - -**

 _Antoinette_

Moje palce zapinają ostatni guzik, a następnie mechanicznie wygładzają grafitową garsonkę. Podnoszę wzrok i spoglądam w stojące przede mną lustro tylko po to by z rezygnacją zauważyć nową zmarszczkę na mojej twarzy. Patrząc w szklaną taflę, sunę palcami po delikatnych liniach, które czas wyrzeźbił na mojej skórze. Czterdzieści trzy lata, ale... nie dałabym sobie tyle. Wszystkie wydarzenia w moim życiu w jakiś sposób mnie naznaczyły - najpierw śmierć rodziców, potem rozwód po trzech latach wyjątkowo nieudanego małżeństwa, samotne wychowywanie Meg i wreszcie ostatnie dwa lata...

Wzrokiem mimowolnie wędruję do znajdującej się nieopodal szafki nocnej i stojącej na niej ramki ze zdjęciem. Podchodzę i biorę do ręki fotografię.

Pamiętam to leniwe popołudnie spędzone w parku. Wszyscy tam byliśmy - ja, Meg, Erik i... Lionel. Nieprzytomnie gładzę kciukiem obraz mojego zmarłego starszego brata. Wiedziałam, że tak będzie. Z tak dużą różnicą wieku między nami to było oczywiste, że nadejdzie dzień w którym będę musiała go pochować, że to on odejdzie pierwszy. Owszem, zdarzyło się to szybciej niż się tego spodziewałam i nie było to ani trochę mniej bolesne, ale... jakaś część mnie pogodziła się z tym. Tak wygląda życie - nie jestem w stanie tego zmienić. Chciałabym, aby Erik też potrafił na to spojrzeć w ten sam sposób. Nie potrafię znaleźć już słów, którymi mogłabym do niego dotrzeć.

Z westchnięciem odkładam zdjęcie i opuszczam sypialnie, kierując się do salonu. Rozmyślanie o tym teraz niczego nie zmieni. Czeka na mnie nowy dzień, który trzeba przeżyć.

Salon wita mnie znajomym widokiem jasnych, imitujących cegłę ścian, skrzypieniem drewnianej podłogi pod moimi stopami i unoszącym się w powietrzu delikatnym zapachem skóry. Ze wszystkich pomieszczeń w domu, ten pokój zawsze był moim ulubionym... nie wiem czemu, ale za każdym razem w jakiś dziwny sposób mnie uspokaja.

Podchodzę do stolika, biorę z niego nieprzejrzaną wcześniej pocztę i siadam w swoim skórzanym fotelu. Następnie sięgam po pilota i włączam telewizor. Zaczynam przeglądać listy, jedynie częściowo słuchając porannych wiadomości.

\- _...wczoraj prezydent_ _François Hollande spotkał się z..._

Wszelkie ulotki odkładam od razu, nie poświęcając mi nawet odrobiny uwagi. Rachunki, pismo z banku i kilka innych także wkrótce do nich dołączają - nie mam do tego cierpliwości tak wcześnie rano. Dopiero ostatni adresat wzbudza moje zainteresowanie. Meg. Nie potrafię powstrzymać uśmiechu, który ciśnie mi się na usta. Mimo że od swojego wyjazdu do Anglii dzwoni niemal codziennie, to wciąż poświęca czas by wysyłać mi tradycyjne listy tylko dlatego, że wie jak bardzo lubię je dostawać.

\- _...giełda odnotowała gwałtowny spadek po tym jak..._

Otwieram kopertę. W środku znajduję złożoną na pół kartkę i plik zdjęć, które natychmiast biorę do wyciągam i zaczynam po kolei oglądać. Pokój w akademiku, jej współlokatorka Sam, o której tyle słyszałam, Oksford...

 _\- ...a teraz przenosimy się do Lyon..._

Lyon? Erik wczoraj tam występował. Znajoma nazwa przyciąga moją uwagę. Unoszę głowę i zamieram na widok zgliszczy, widocznych na ekranie.

 _-...gdzie w nocy z dwudziestego piątego na dwudziestego szóstego lipca w operze miał miejsce pożar..._

Zdjęcia wypadają z moich dłoni.

 **\- - - X - - -**

 _Erik_

Ciemność raz jeszcze ustępuje i ponownie się budzę. Tym razem jest jednak inaczej... lepiej. Znacznie. Wreszcie mogę jasno myśleć... i widzieć.

Pomieszczenie w którym się znajduję jest jasne i czyste. W powietrzu unosi się zapach sterylności. Ja sam leżę w łóżku podłączony do różnorodnych aparatur...

Cóż... to odpowiada na dwa pytania - znam już miejsce swojego pobytu i źródło tego piskliwego dźwięku, który nie ustaje nawet na chwilę... ale dlaczego jestem w szpitalu?

I w tym momencie wszystko wraca - potworny ból, duszący zapach dymu, żar płomieni i odległe wycie syren... Pożar. Biorę kilka głębokich oddechów próbując się uspokoić i uporządkować napływające wspomnienia. Wygląda na to, że miałem szczęście... Ciekawe, czy Antoinette już wie...

Jakiś błysk przyciąga moją uwagę - kawałek dalej dostrzegam wiszące na ścianie lustro, którego wcześniej nie zauważyłem. Mimo wolnie krzywię się na widok stanu w jakim się znajduję i opatrunków pokrywających moje ciało... Jak mocno właściwie ucierpiałem? Szczególnie twarz... cała prawa strona łącznie z włosami jest zakryta - to dlatego przez cały ten czas nie mogłem otworzyć drugiego oka. Podnoszę dłoń, by dotknąć bandaży.

\- Obudził się? - słyszę kobiecy głos dobiegający zza drzwi prowadzących zapewne na korytarz.

Natychmiast spoglądam w tamtą stronę.

\- Nie, ponoć wcześniej na chwilę otworzył oczy, ale podczas mojego dyżuru nic takiego nie widziałam... - odpowiada inna osoba w sposób, których natychmiast budzi moje podejrzenia.

\- Dlaczego mówisz to takim tonem? Prawie jakbyś wolała, żeby pozostał nieprzytomny!

\- To nie tak, po prostu... Wolałabym nie być osobą, która będzie musiała mu powiedzieć.

 _Powiedzieć?_ Moje palce zaciskają się na pościeli. **O czym powiedzieć?** I dlaczego zawsze muszę się o wszystkim dowiadywać w _taki_ sposób?!

\- Ach... - osoba milknie na chwilę. - Chodzi ci o jego twarz? Tak... rozumiem co masz na myśli... on raczej nie przyjmie tego dobrze.

Czuję, że nie mogę złapać oddechu. Gwałtownie odwracam głowę w stronę lustra. Nie... Czuję jak narastają we mnie furia i panika. Moja dłoń ponownie wędruję ku bandażom... po to, by zacząć je zrywać. Nie zważam na ból ani zdrowy rozsądek, które każą mi natychmiast przestać. **Muszę** zobaczyć.

Ostatni z opatrunków opada, a z mojego gardła wydobywa się przerażający, rozpaczliwy jęk.

Ponieważ tego spalonego, powykręcanego kawałka ciała w żaden sposób nie można nazwać ludzką twarzą. W szklanej tafli widzę jedynie **potwora**.

Moje dłonie zakrywają makabryczny widok, a paznokcie zaczynają kaleczyć i tak już dotkliwie poranioną skórę.

 **To nie ja, to nie ja, to nie ja, to nie mogę być ja!**

Do pokoju wpadają dwie kobiety - zapewne te, które wcześniej rozmawiały.

\- Kurwa - wyrywa się jednej.

Druga podbiega do mnie i próbuję odciągnąć moje dłonie.

\- Proszę, przestać! Zrobi sobie Pan jedynie większą krzywdę! - przekonuje mnie, ale żadne logiczne argumenty nie są w stanie do mnie dotrzeć.

Odpycham kobietę.

\- **PO CO MNIE RATOWALIŚCIE?!** \- krzyczę.

Pośpieszne kroki. Kolejna osoba i więcej dłoni próbujących mnie utrzymać w miejscu. Walczę, nie pozwalając im na to.

\- Cholera, skąd on ma tyle siły?! Jakim cudem?!

Szamotanina. Krzyki. Ten koszmarny pisk rozbrzmiewający w szaleńczo szybkim tempie. W końcu ktoś wbija igłę w moje ramię. Znajome otumanienie rozchodzi się po moim ciele. Moje ruchy stają się powolne i niezgrabne. Po raz kolejny tonę w nieprzeniknionej czerni.

\- Po co... mnie ratowaliście...?

Byłoby lepiej, gdybym umarł.


End file.
